


【all韩信】云梦意难忘

by CarmineLucine



Category: Chinese History RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: M/M, 楚汉 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmineLucine/pseuds/CarmineLucine
Summary: 汉十一年，两个不该活的人活了。
Relationships: 眛信, 良信, 钟离信
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

钟离眛喘不上气。他睁开眼睛却什么也看不见，想喊叫却呛进去好多水。接着他的四肢突然能动了，一阵手忙脚乱的扑腾之后他够到了岸边，连滚带爬地上了岸。他抹了一把脸上的水，精疲力竭地翻过身仰面躺着，呆呆看着天空。

过了不知道多久，他像是忽然反应过来了什么，抬起双臂摸了摸自己的脖子。然后他沉思片刻，猛地站起来，狗抖毛似的甩了甩身上的水，大步离开了。

他找到淮阴侯府的时候已经是傍晚。

从河里爬出来后，这一路上被他叫住的农人准以为他是个疯子，碍于他身材高大看起来就不好惹，勉强跟他说了这里是长安，皇帝陛下刚刚平叛回来。陈豨，反叛的人叫这个名字。钟离眛隐约记得此人曾经在赵代一地跟过……，心里有点不祥的预感。他压下心里泛上来的一点隐痛，问现在是哪一年了。

路人看他的眼神更害怕了，见鬼一样地小声答了。

“已经六年了吗……”钟离眛小声自言自语，随即平平淡淡地问：“韩信呢？”

平淡得让他自己都惊讶。曾经这个名字总是和最激烈的感情联系在一起。最早的爱和珍惜，最后的恨和鄙夷。钟离眛从不知道自己还可以这样无动于衷地提起他。

农人给他指了路。

傍晚，钟离眛翻进院墙，躲过守卫，长驱直入。侯府死气沉沉，甚至看不出里面住了人。钟离眛倒挂在梁上推开窗户，跳了进去，正对上一双熟悉的眼睛。韩信半躺在榻上，手已经抓上了床头的拉绳。

钟离眛反手关上了窗。他看见韩信的眼睛慢慢睁大了，手从拉绳上松开，张了张嘴却什么也没说。钟离眛知道他肯定早就忘了他们最后说了什么，提醒道：“我那时候和王上说，我死了以后你肯定也活不了，看来是我杞人忧天了。”

韩信呆呆地看着他，仍旧不说话。钟离眛心想他瘦多了，在楚国给他喂出来的那点肉又没了暂且不说，就是以前打仗的时候，韩信也从未这样憔悴过。想到这里他又控制不住自己：“你自媚于汉，就媚出了这么个降王为侯的结果？我的命也太不值钱了，你拿着它竟什么也没换到？”

韩信的脸白了。钟离眛控制不住地想到自己当初拿剑指着他的时候他也是这副嘴脸。他走近几步，站在床边居高临下地看韩信发抖。

然后闻到一股药味。钟离眛分辨出了药味的来源，掀了韩信的被子。之后他看着眼前还不如破布口袋的人体，沉默了好长一阵子。

“……你怎么搞的？”四肢全是伤，腿看上去是骨头断了不止一处，手臂上尽是刑求的伤痕，从包裹的麻布里露了一点出来，红红黑黑的，触目惊心。

韩信总算开口了，很困惑的样子：“你还活着？”声音嘶哑难听，如果不是钟离眛正看着，准要以为是什么别的人在说话。

“让王上失望了。”钟离眛冷笑。“王上这嗓子怎么回事，是吞了几块炭啊？”

他敏锐地捕捉到韩信在他的嘲讽下微不可查的一哆嗦。韩信那双在瘦削的脸上大得出奇的黑眼睛来回扫过他的脸，好像在考虑说什么能让他开心以及要不要说实话，最后犹豫道：“两块。”

钟离眛感觉有火在脑子里烧。等他反应过来了的时候，他已经按住了韩信，扯开了他的衣服。在楚国的那一年里，他们就经常搞到一起，钟离眛记得那时候韩信又傲又凶，平时还冷冷的不太搭理人，很聪明，但不太能忍痛，有一点不舒服就发小脾气，被温柔地进入时明明不痛也要咬他一口。钟离眛那时候眼瞎，觉得韩信是个外冷内热的人，于是愿意温柔待他，包容他性格里奇形怪状的棱角，并且相信韩信也非常喜欢自己。他一厢情愿地觉得韩信和自己关系很好，直到刘邦要游云梦的消息传过来，钟离眛被韩信毫不犹豫地抛弃，这才迟钝地反应过来，什么外冷内热都是自己臆想出来的，这人其实真的冷血薄情。

他摇摇头收回思绪，手指草草开拓了几下，直接进去。韩信喘了一声，伸手按在他的小臂上，眼睛仍然盯着他的脸。钟离眛不想看他，转头去看床边几案上的漆碗，听见韩信随着他的动作渐渐急促的喘息声。

空气里的血味渐渐盖过了药味。钟离眛转过头去看韩信，发现这人眼神涣散，已经不太清醒的样子，但是竟然硬了。钟离眛一愣，顺手给他摸了摸。韩信立刻低低叫了一声，猛地撑起自己去亲他，钟离眛感觉到脖子上一串湿热的吻，然后韩信就又倒了回去。

他射在了钟离眛手里。

钟离眛顿了一下，释放在他里面。

之后他想要起来，却被韩信抱住了。钟离眛不解地看他。韩信脸上是病态的潮红，眼睛里燃烧着亢奋，嘴唇却惨白，看他好像不明白自己的意思，于是下面轻轻收缩了两下。

钟离眛一口咬在他喉咙上。

就这么颠三倒四地又搞了好几次，等到韩信终于累得没力气勾引他，天都要亮了。

……结束之后钟离眛把韩信抱起来清理，手指伸进去搅动，韩信可能被这个动作撩拨到了，又凑过来亲他，钟离眛一偏头躲过去，还是被韩信亲在脸上。钟离眛不胜其烦，想着不知道这六年里韩信都跟谁好上了，想必是感情特别好，变得这么习惯热情。匆匆清理完以后他把韩信放到榻上另一边，自去收拾里侧的一片狼藉。

余光里韩信还在看他，钟离眛就当没看见，过了好久总算摆脱了那道灼热的视线——韩信去够旁边的水杯了。

咚的一声。

韩信一头栽了下去。

钟离眛吓了一跳，过去看他。韩信呼吸微弱但还算平稳，看起来没什么大事，钟离眛又拍拍他的脸，没拍醒，索性把他放回床上盖好被子，自行去擦洗。本以为韩信累成这样肯定要睡一天，没想到没多久他就醒了，在床上翻翻找找，当场又要下床，钟离眛只好从屏风后面绕出来把他按回去。韩信惊慌失措的脸在看到他以后慢慢平静下来，钟离眛现在自觉和他无别的话可说，很自然地问他要不要喝药。韩信低声说有一罐在炉子上应该已经凉了，于是钟离眛帮他拿过来。

他看着韩信小口小口地喝，心中有些意外。他发现韩信现在好像不发脾气了，痛也不说了，隔一会儿就来看看他还在不在。人瘦得形销骨立，身上还全是伤，换以前早就一天掀三次桌子了，现在只会自己乖乖喝药。说话也变少了。钟离眛很茫然，没想到在汉失意对韩信打击这么大。他心说原来韩信还是有感情的，只不过对我没感情罢了。

他忍了又忍，还是没忍住：“你怎么会把自己搞成这样子的？”

“不是我自己搞的，“韩信轻声说，”是皇后。“他又颤了一下。钟离眛有点疑惑，但他克制着没问为什么，转而问了另一个问题：“她如何能做到的？”

这下韩信不吱声了。良久才道：“她骗我说陛下平叛回来了，让我必须去祝贺。”

钟离眛不敢置信：“她骗你你就信啊？”你的聪明心机呢？被你自己吃掉了吗？

韩信眼圈一红，终于哑着嗓子道：“她逼萧何来骗我。”

哦。钟离眛明白了。理智上他知道韩信已经和他没有关系，但感情上还是忍不住贱得慌，心想原来他爱刘季，也爱萧何，反正就是不爱我。他很想说萧何未必是被逼的吧，但韩信喝完了药，靠过来趴到他怀里，他又不想说话了。韩信的侧脸紧贴着他的心口，没一会儿就睡着了。

韩信睡了足足六个时辰，可能用昏过去形容更恰当，因为钟离眛怎么喊他都喊不醒，想把他扒开，但一要离开钟离眛的怀抱他就可怜地呜呜几声，最后钟离眛拿他没有办法，也睡着了。

……

钟离眛是被韩信亲醒的。他睁开眼睛，看见韩信趴在他胸口，眼睫毛被夕晒的光线照成金棕色，见他醒了，很高兴地笑起来。钟离眛不得不承认自己至今仍然喜欢他。哪怕内心深处很清楚韩信并不在乎自己，但看到韩信对着自己笑，他就感觉有热流从胸口涌过。他又看了一会儿，问：“笑什么？”

韩信的嘴唇贴在他下巴上：“你总算肯醒了……当时我也这样吻你，你就是不肯醒呢。”

钟离眛冷漠地推开他爬了起来：“然后呢？”

韩信说：“到了早上，我带着你去云梦了。”他肉眼可见地情绪低落下来，“我一直很想你……”

钟离眛却没心情再听他说下去了。他不无酸楚地想，我在楚营给他带了三年的饭，挡了三年的欺负，只能换他一年收留吗。而且可能还是捏着鼻子才收留的。听他说他第二天迫不及待拎着我的头去见汉王了。可笑我当时竟没看出来他的为人。看来萧何才是真正被他当朋友的人。我又算得了什么。

他知道再想下去自己只有更丢脸，便收拾了情绪，看着韩信喝二煎药，喝完又吃了点凉掉的粥。钟离眛知道府中下人没有韩信的吩咐并不能进来，因此自觉地去里院把碗洗了，洗完一回头看见韩信不知道什么时候挪到了门口，盯着他发呆。

钟离眛把他架回去。就这么一会儿他已经想开了，心平气和地问韩信想吃什么。韩信不答，又来吻他脖子，被他轻轻推开了。韩信明显愣了一下，重新去亲，又被推开。韩信脸色阴沉，有点像发怒的前兆，动作有点不管不顾的纠缠，钟离眛实在嫌烦，就自己出门透气。等他回来再一看，韩信又倒在地上了。钟离眛知道他那个受伤程度，下床困难，一不小心就摔，摔了还爬不起来，挣扎着挣扎着就累到昏睡。

钟离眛把他抱回床上。

没多久韩信就睁开眼睛，钟离眛坐在床边，看他没睡醒一样对自己傻愣愣地露出一个微笑。钟离眛不等他开口，说：“你收留我一开始也算好心，后来出卖我，我一开始不能忍受，现在想想也能接受，而且我的人头没帮到你，说到底也算是我连累你了。我打算照顾你到你好起来为止。”

话音刚落他就感觉到韩信的脊背僵住了。钟离眛等着韩信出口伤人。他知道按以前韩信的脾气，肯定要呛他“那你滚，我不要你照顾”。但这次很不一样，他等半天韩信也不说话，只是眼神很凄惶地盯着他。

最后韩信还是出声了：“我不要你在这里照顾我……”

钟离眛觉得自己所料不错，但他听出韩信还有下文，就示意他继续说。

韩信：“……我们一起回家。”

——————

后续：给良良献白狐裘换取出关文书，回到楚国纠集旧部，刘交刘贾吓得纷纷西逃回去告状，刘邦听说信信回封地了，还在纠结怎么打就暴毙了（。

p.s. 下一章良信


	2. 陛下来都来了，看个自行车再走吧。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 前情：  
> http://tiantiantiantiansky.lofter.com/view

刘邦进门的时候，韩信已经冷静了下来。他方才关心则乱，很怕钟离眛再出什么事情，但转瞬间又很光棍地想着若是钟离死了我也不活了，想到此处甚至有些飘飘然，连身上的伤口都不怎么痛了。

于是刘邦一进门就看到韩信神采奕奕，虽然瘦得不成人样，但居然有点容光焕发的意思，是好几年里不曾见过的好颜色。人老了就容易想起旧事，虽然对韩信早就起了杀心，但一想起过去，刘邦就很熟练地在床边坐下，习惯性嘘寒问暖起来：“朕听说你这几天闷在家里哪儿也不去谁也不见，这可不好，要多出去走走才行。”

韩信诧异地看了他一眼：“谢陛下关心……臣的腿断了。”

一阵沉默。

刘邦咳了一声，换了个话题：“丞相卧病在家，不然也要来看你。”

一提到萧何，韩信果然有反应，只不过不再是什么好反应——只见他之前还算随和的一张脸整个冻结成冰，冷冷道：“我听陛下咳嗽，只怕是被丞相过了病气，还是早些休息为妙。”看了看门口，又道，“时候不早了，陛下请回吧。”

刘邦气极而笑：“老子屁股还没坐热呢，不走。你果然还是这副臭脾气，苦头还没吃够？”

话音刚落他就看到韩信原本望着门口发呆的视线慢慢转过来锁定他，眼睛里像要喷火，嘴唇略微张开，不知道准备吐出什么大逆不道的话……

门外刘邦带来的人突然报了一声：“留侯求见。”

二人皆是一愣。只见外面回廊走进来一人，眉目秀丽，粗看可亲，细观却全是出世的冷意。正是张良。

张良进门放下手里拎的几个瓶瓶罐罐，腾出手来见礼：“陛下。淮阴侯。”

自从张良跟着刘邦去代地以后，这还是韩信第一次重新看到他。韩信突然想起他们上次见面最后大吵的那一架，不禁有些不自在起来。张良倒好像已经忘了这码事，神色自若。

刘邦笑道：“朕来看这兔崽子都被他府上拦了，还是子房有手段。”

张良也淡淡一笑：“修书的时候便宜行事。”他拿起一个罐子，坐到床的另一边。“臣算着淮阴侯的药用完就在今天，所以又配了一点带过来。”说着旋开盖子，浓郁的药味飘了出来。他看向韩信。

韩信一言不发，和他对视。刘邦饶有兴趣地来回看着他俩，刚想说点什么，就见韩信乖乖伸出了手。

……刘邦看着张良动作轻柔地给那只手解开绷带，重新上药，上完了还朝手心吹气问有没有知觉，感觉眼睛有点疼。

张良慢条斯理地给韩信两只手上好药，还要继续，被韩信拦住了，说剩下的他可以等会儿自己来。张良倒也没有坚持，点头说可以，却又捧起另外一个大一点的罐子，说难得弄到一点荸荠，淮阴侯你要不要吃点。

韩信可耻地屈服了。刘邦啧啧称奇，说这么多他能吃得完吗？张良道陛下你有所不知，淮阴侯少年时寄食漂母，就是吃得很多，吃得漂母后来再也不敢去同一片水域洗衣服。刘邦大笑。张良泰然自若地承受了韩信飞过来的眼刀，舀了一块荸荠喂到韩信嘴里。

刘邦边笑边感觉眼睛更痛了。偏偏韩信还不肯安静吃东西，吃了几口突然冷不丁问他：陛下的屁股现在坐热了吗？

刘邦拂袖而去。屋里都能听见他走出一段吆喝着分出两个人等着到时候送留侯回府。

韩信犹豫再三，还是小声道了谢。张良手上动作不停，低声回道：“谢我做什么，我替陛下监视你而已。”

韩信立刻知道他还在记几个月前那次吵架的仇，心说当时陈平这么说的时候你默认了啊，怎么现在又委屈了。但他看着张良略显疲惫的脸，和数月前还没有的鬓角白发，顶嘴的话就说不出来。

前几年的时候张良还有些意气，吵嘴时脾气并不比韩信好，有次一章兵书写到一半两人出了分歧，口角几句，张良往后一倒说这日子过得还有什么意思，我去辟谷做神仙好了。韩信头也不抬，说不吃饭才会真过得没意思。张良突然就冷笑道你懂什么，我现在辟谷，将来你被煮了分给群臣一人一碗，我才有理由不吃。韩信大惊道不就是兵法意见不合吗为何这样咒我，按你的意思写就是了。

没过几天张良难得入宫，回来的时候看韩信的眼神看得韩信浑身发毛，韩信问他怎么了，才知道皇后才不管他辟谷不辟谷，强行让他吃饭。张良摸摸他的脑袋，说看来这一招没什么用，只能尽量不让你被煮了。

……韩信从回忆中抽回神思，发现张良盯着自己若有所思。他知道时间已经过了小半个时辰，刘邦的人也还在外面等张良，要赶快送客才能让钟离出来，没想到张良先开口了：“今天看到你，我就知道你去意已决。”

韩信浑身一震。

张良轻轻搭住他的手：“我能帮你做什么？”

韩信深吸一口气，附到他耳边说了如此这般。


End file.
